Mas Allá
by Pumpkin's Dark Queen
Summary: Sakura ha cambiado de vida marchandose de Konoha para ir a cuidar de los niños a un orfanato, y allí permanece hasta que un escuadrón ANBU va en su búsqueda. La requieren para una misión... y ella no puede negarse, por mucho que lo desee. SasuSaku


_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Naruto són de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía, y está hecha sin animos de lucro y tal y pascual. Si es que ya os lo sabeis, ¿verdad? Pues entonces para qué repetir!!

------------

El día era soleado y no había ni una de las preciosas nubes blancas que solían adornar el cielo a esas horas de la mañana, con la niebla ya despejada. El mal tiempo de los días pasados parecía no haber dejado más rastro que algunos pequeños charcos de agua sobre la verde hierba del lugar. El rumor de risas, gritos infantiles y voces más maduras comenzó a escucharse de fondo, pero ella no pareció reparar en eso. Estaba demasiado concentrada mirando el bosque, apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, con la suave brisa acariciandole los pomulos con suavidad.

Su mano sostenía su mentón, su codo apoyado en el marco de madera envejecida y su cuerpo inclinado con pose relajada sobre la ventana. Sin embargo, su habitualmente vivaracha mirada parecía estar perdida, sus labios estaban completamente rectos y sus hombros en tensión.

En una de las esquinas, dónde reposaba su mesita de noche había un trozo de papel desdoblado que se movía con vehemencia empujado por el aire. En la cama, un sobre rasgado de los extremos. Sin que ella lo notara, la puerta cerrada de su habitación se abrió mínimamente, pero lo suficiente como para que dos pares de ojos curiosos fisgaran sin querer ser descubiertos.

Ninguno de los niños dijo nada, sólo observaron a la joven de espalda a ellos. Parecía concentrada y ida. El suave y seguro cuerpo de la joven estaba tirado ligeramente para delante y su larguísimo cabello liso, del color de las flores de cerezo, estaba recogido como era habitual, con un extraño peinado que disimulaba en muchos centímetros la largura del su cabello real. Por lo que observaron los niños, la chica aún no se había cambiado y llevaba puesto el blanco camisón de siempre. Uno de los niños se apoyó un poco más en la puerta para ver mejor, y por ello, la puerta chirrió con agudo sonido mientras se abría un poco más.

-¡Idiota! - le medio susurró el niño que lo acompañaba - ¡Nos puede descubrir...!

-¿Descubrir el qué?¿Que habeis estado espiandome?

Ambos dieron un respingo y se giraron con la cara pálida hacia la chica, que no había cambiado apenas de posición pero que parecía tener la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. No vieron la suave sonrisa que surcaba sus labios mientras paladeaba la mirada atemorizada de los niños.

-Es que... Ran nos ha mandado a avisarte de que-

-... el desayuno ya está listo - cortó el niño castaño con pasmosa tranquilidad al otro pelirrojo.

El pequeño pelirrojo rizó sus morenas manos en pequeños puñitos y miró asesinamente a su amigo. Éste lo miró de reojo y le sacó la lengua en un momento, pensando que la chica no los veía.

-Ya, claro... - la chica se incorporó y se dió la vuelta, estirandose frente a la ventana. Sus ojos verdes volvían a brillar con ésa alegría característica suya y la sonrisa a la que los tenía tan acostumbrados. Al instante, los niños dejaron de mirarse mal y le sonrieron de vuelta a la pelirrosada, que se calzó y se hizo una rapida coleta para luego avanzar hasta la entrada de su habitación y colocar las manos tras la nuca de los niños, que apenas si le llegaban a la cintura - ...menos cháchara y más andar, que ya casi oigo vuestros estómagos rebotar por las paredes, pidiendo comida...

-¿Sabes que ha preparado Ran de desayuno hoy, _Sakura-chan_? - preguntó el pelirrojo con ilusión, deteniendose en frente de ella.

Ninguno de los niños captó la contracción de sus pupilas por un breve instante antes de que ésta respondiera con voz alegre.

-No, ¿Qué? ¿Las sobras de los niños malos que desovedecen a los mayores?

El niño castaño, pegado a su pierna, tembló ligeramente y ella sonrió satisfecha, al ver al pelirrojo pegar un zapatazo al suelo y enfurruñarse como el niño que era.

-¡Que no! Jo... ¡escuchame! - pedía el niño mientras tiraba de su mano con fuerza.

Sakura se dejó llevar con una sonrisa pintada en su joven rostro hacia el comedor. Cuando bajaron las escaleras y entraron en el comedor, ya estaban todos los niños sentados en sus respectivos sitios con unos suculentos trozos de tarta de manzana y basos de zumo a elección propia.

En cuanto entraron al salón, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y quedarse en el marco de la puerta corredera, observando a los niños devorar el poco habitual desayuno con ansias.

-¿Aún en pijama, Sakura?

Con dificultad, la chica apartó la mirada de los pequeños y la situó hacia su derecha, dónde saludó a una mujer algo más bajita que ella y rechoncha, con una maternal sonrisa en los labios. La cocinera del hogar, Ran Okahide, con sus 40 años a la espalda y su buen humor de siempre. Sakura no pudo menos que voltearse de nuevo, sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Y esto? - no eran habituales esos desayunos. Casi siempre había grandes y viejas fuentes llenas de fruta, cuencos con cereales y leche y zumos que corrían la mala suerte de volcarse antes de tocar siquiera una cuchara o un vaso.

-¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? - la mujer de cabello rizado azabache vió como la chica fruncía el ceño y miraba sus zapatillas, buscando la respuesta en ellas - ¡Hoy hace exactamente cinco años que viniste a este lugar por primera vez! - le dijo con entusiasmo.

Sakura observó cómo los ojos color miel de Ran brillaban, rebosantes de emoción, y una repentina oleada de culpabilidad la asoló por unos instantes pero sin quitarle la compostura. Pronto sintió cómo se tiraban contra ella (o mejor dicho, contra sus piernas) y a punto estubo de perder el equilibrio. Una cabecita poblada de ondulado cabello caramelo se escondía contra sus piernas y las abarzaba con fuerza mientras reía. Segundos después, una limpia mirada azulada la miró des de abajo, dedicandole una sincera sonrisa cargada de inocencia. La pequeña, de no más de cinco años, reía y se abrazaba a ella.

-¡Por fin has bajado a desayunar! - le espetó con alegría.

Sakura se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña y le acarició el pelo con dulce tranquilidad. Observó su boca, con el hueco de algunos dientes, manchada de lo que parecía ser... chocolate. Suspiró interiormente, divertida ante la perspectiva de tener que pasarse la mañana con servilletas en la mano, limpiando bocas manchadas y liadiando con niños que se negaban a lavarse los dientes. Acarició a Reiko, la pequeña y le sonrió. La pequeña ocultaba algo.

-¿Porqué no pruebas la tarta?¡Tiene mucho chocolate, seguro que te gusta! - decía con entusiasmo - ¡Mira, te he traído un trozo!¡Mira! - y dicho esto, abrió el pequeño puño para mostrarle una pasta chocolateada que la había pringado entera completamente espachurrada. Reiko frunció el ceño y se acercó el trozo de tarta a los ojos para observarla mejor - ...no estaba así cuando lo cogí... - se encogió de hombros, como desechando una idea, y la sonrisa volvió a inundar su rostro cuando le tendió a la pelirrosa el trozo de comida.

-¿Que has ayudado a hacerlo? - sospechó Sakura, simulando estudiar lo que tenía la pequeña en la mano mientras le hacía pequeñas cosquillas en las costillas. La pequeña se revolvió en su sitio y Sakura lo aprovechó para cogerla en brazos con agilidad y levantarse para entrar en el salón, dónde todos los niños le dedicaron una sonrisa sincera y un "¡Buenos días!" cargado de alegría.

-¡Si, me he levantado pronto para ayuar a Ran para la sorpresa! - le contestó a la pelirrosa en cuanto esta llegó a su sitio y se sentó, dejando a la niña en el suelo. Otra niña apreció detrás de una puerta con un plato en las manos y se lo puso delante de Sakura. La verdad, es que el pedazo de tarta tenía buena pinta...

-¿Es esta la sorpresa? - preguntó, curiosa mientras cogía un tenedor y partía un trozo para luego pincharlo.

-La de hoy sí.

Sakura se dió cuenta del corrillo de niñas y niños que se había formado a su alrededor, al parecer, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. La chica se preguntó mentalmente cuantos de esos adorables niños se habrían levantado temprano para preparar todo eso. Les complació y lo probó. Lo cierto esque estaba delicioso y un profundo sabor a chocolate se abrió paso por su boca con rapidez. Tal vez se habían pasado un pelo con el azúcar, pero bueno... apenas si se notaba. Los niños parecieron contentos al ver la mueca agradable de la chica a la que consideraban una madre.

-¿Acaso habrá otra? - preguntó volviendo a pinchar un trozo.

Un niño rubio de ojos oscuros con una tirita en la mejilla empujó a una niña de trenzas para responderle.

-¡Tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene! - le recordó.

Simulando de nuevo una sorpresa que en realidad no sentía, Sakura pasó la siguiente media hora rodeada de el pequeño grupo de niños que habitaban en ése orfanato hasta que entre ella y otra de las mujeres que ahí se quedaba, de Hikari, consiguieron hacer volver a los niños a su lugar, con sus respectivos desayunos.

Y la joven Sakura, a una semana de cumplir los veintiún años, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, algo muy poco habitual en ella, según Ran, al menos de cara a los niños. ¿Qué le pasaria a la chica? Parecía tensa y distraida des de que dos días atrás el dueño del lugar le entregara ese sobre.

Sin embargo, Sakura no podía dejar de pensa en el contenido de la carta. En realidad, era un comunidado de Konoha.. de Tsunade. En ella, le avisaba de una proxima visita... y no de cortesía. La requerian para algo y venían a llevarsela a la fuerza si era necesario. Había mandado ANBUs, la muy exagerada. Lo peor de todo, es que Sakura ya sabía de qué ANBUs se trataba... estaab convencida. Hacía demasiado tiempo (¡años!) que no se veían en persona y apenas si se mandaban cartas... casi siempre sin respuesta por parte de ella.

Naruto en cada carta le relataba cómo le había ido el mes (le enviaba una carta por mes) con todo lujo de detalles, las misiones y las ganas que tenía de volver a verla. Siempre le mandaba recuerdos de parte de Kakashi y los demás, pero ella siempre retrasaba sus escuetas respuestas a dos o tres meses cada contestación. Y siempre le hacía llegar la carta a Tsunade en persona con sobre blanco. De no haber sido por eso y el secretismo de dónde se hallaba el orfanato en el que estaba, el rubio ya habría aparecido por allí haría mucho para arrastrarla de vuelta a Konoha. La chica aún estaba algo resentida y la información que había recibido por medios de una visita de Shizune unos pocos meses después de la partida de la chica de Konoha la había desarmado por completo.

Sasuke, como ANBU que seguramente sería, también iría en ese grupo... aquel chico que había regresado a la Villa oculta de la Hoja unos pocos meses después de la partid de la pelirrosa. Aquél antiguo (y no tan antiguo, para su desgracia) amor que no había vuelto a ver en son de paz en tantos años... no sabía nada de él escepto por la información de las cartas de Naruto. Trataba de evitar pensar en él y en los demás, pero no podía llegar a imaginarse cómo sería volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo en mundos completamente distintos.

Y sobretodo... para qué.

En la carta no se especificaba día de llegada... sólo una vaga fecha que estaba entre la semana de su cumpleaños o la siguiente. Sakura se sintió culpable pensando en eso. ¿Porqué amargarse con recuerdos cuando tenía a unos preciosos y pequeños niños a los que cuidar y proteger?

Un último recuerdo apareció en su mente antes de que Reiko se acercara a ella y comenzara a parlotearle en tono divertido.

Sakura se había alejado de Konoha por el simple hecho de haberse sentido... traicionada y excluida del equipo 7. Fué la última en enterarse (y eso gracias a un descuido de Shizune) que Sasuke, junto al equipo Hebi, hacía meses que efectuaban misiones para la villa de la Hoja como castigo para poder volver a Konoha. Ya los habían aceptado y hacía como medio año que eso había ocurrido. Medio año en el que Naruto y Kkashi se marchaban excusandose con otras misiones cuando en realidad iban para acompañar al Uchiha. Ellos sabían lo que Sasuke significaba para ella y aún así se lo habían ocultado todo.

Fué eso y algunos otros detalles los que precipitaron la ida de Sakura hacia ese orfanato, perdido entre la espesura del bosque de una pequeña isla neutral, al lado del país de las olas. Entre agua, casi incomunicada y sin ser de ningún país, allí dejaban los paises a los niños de los cuales no podían acerse cargo. Siempre niños pequeños, casi nunca superaban los nueve años. Casi siempre se los llevaban antes, familias normalmente adineradas para cuidar de ellos. Por ello era tan pequeño el lugar.

-¡La señorita Konoe nos llama para ir a jugar al jardín! - la estridente voz del pequeño niño pelirrojo interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos y la sacó de su ensoñación. Sakura sonrió y se levantó, con las piernas medio dormidas y abandonando sus pensamientos para lanzar un par de gritos a dos niños que se peleaban a lo lejos.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo eso.

----------------------

Hola!! Aqui estoy de nuevo... incordiando, para variar.

Este capitulo es bastante plasta, lo reconozco, y esta última parte es bastante extraña... pero es que tengo mucho sueño y quiero acostarme ya XD.

Puede parecer una historia rara, pero con el paso de los capitulos ya se irá viendo. Lo cierto es que me hace mucha ilusion, ya que esta historia hace tiempo que la tenia pensada y no me decidía... en fin, aqui lo dejo. A ver si os gusta... siento las faltas. Cuando pueda (porque estoy de examenes ahora) editaré el capitulo y las corregiré!

Gracias por leer o y si dejais review, me hareís muy feliz..!

Cuiados!

PD: el tercer capitulo de "Dance Dance Revolution" está casi terminado... pero ultimamente tengo poco tiempo. Pero no os preocupeis (si lo leeis XD), a ver si la semana siguiente ya puedo subirlo!


End file.
